Letter from the Devil
by sue13245
Summary: Damian has gotten a letter from someone who he thought was gone from his life. Ever since then, Damian has acting weird, he has been... nice. If you knew Damian you would see why this was wrong. What will his three brothers do to find out what is wrong with their little brother? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Huh, what's this?" Damain thought, as he looked at the envelope that was on his bed. In fancy writing on top of the envelope, where five letters that would haunt Damain until the day he died. He froze.

-LINE BREAK-

It had been a normal morning at the Wayne manor. Dick was getting ready for work at Wayne Enterprises. Ever since Bruce died, he was learning how to take his place and live up to his legacy- Both of them.

Richard Grayson -Wayne was now Gotham's Batman. Yes, it took some getting used to but he knew he couldn't disappoint Bruce. He also took up a new role, a father, or at least that is what he thought of himself. Dick was now Damain's guardian, but he knew he meant more to Damian now even if he never admitted it.

Now was one of those times. He knew something was wrong with Damain ever since they came back from patrol two nights ago. He wasn't himself; the demon spawn, as Jason calls him, has been... nice. If you knew Damian you would see why this was wrong.

This was actually scaring Dick, Jason and Tim even if they liked the change of attitude. Some part of them missed the violent and demonic brother of theirs not to mention his witty comments. This was Dick's last thought before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

-LINE BREAK-

"Hello Master Damain, your breakfast is ready. I hope it is to your liking."Damian heard as he was coming down the stairs of Wayne Manor to eat breakfast. Damian went and sat down at his usual place next to Dick. He looked at his food: a stack of pancakes lightly coated with maple syrup, a few pieces of bacon on the side and a tall glass of grape juice He looked at Alfred, "Thank you, Pennyworth."

That is when both Dick and Tim looked up from their newspapers to look at Damian. Tim just stared and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does Damain say, thank you?" both thought, stunned at what they just heard.

"You are very welcome, Master Damain."

This was too much; Dick needed to know what caused this sudden change in Damain.

After breakfast, he called Jason, who was now living in the manor and Tim into his study. Dick was sitting on his chair and told both Jason and Tim to do the same. When they were all seated, there was silence. Jason decided to break it when he said, "What the hell is wrong with the demon spawn? He is being all nice and shit which is scaring the living hell' outta me."

Tim let out a chuckle but stopped when Dick gave him a glare.

"Guys, this is serious."

"What? You don't like the new and improved Damain, Dick?"

"No, it's just… Well, don't you think this is all a bit too sudden, like it happened overnight?"

"Well, maybe the kid finally realized how much of an ass he is and decided he wanted to change," Jason said with the utmost confidence.

"Do you really think he would have a change of heart? I mean this is Damain we're talking about; he doesn't care what other people think of him. He wouldn't change himself for anybody - only himself "Tim said.

"Exactly. That is why I think something's wrong with him because why on earth would Damain be self-conscious? He never admits he's wrong and he thinks he's perfect so something must have happened to him to change like that."

"What are you trying to say, Dick?"

"I just want to know if you guys did anything to him to make him like that."

"Are you trying to accuse us of something?" Jason said in low growl.

"No, I was just thinking that maybe when you guys were fighting, you said something to upset him or hurt his feelings."

"What the fucks are you talking about _MOM_? That kid doesn't even have feelings."

"Yeah and I think the things he says to us are even worse then what we say to him. I think we're the ones with hurt feelings, "Tim said trying to prove his point.

"Look, okay. I just want to know what's wrong with him. I am going to go and ask. You guys wanna go with?"

"No, "they both said at the same time.

"Fine," Dick said and got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door. Once he got out of his study, he started to walk down the stairs when he spotted Damian, down the end of the staircase.

"Hey Dami, are you ok?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be?"

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter! This was all thanks to my beta reader Fleeting Interest! I suggest you all read his stories cause I love them! I also want to thank READINGhearts17 for the idea to this story! Thank you all for reading! Oh I also want to tell you that if I dont get enough reviews I dont think I will continue this :( So please if you want me to continue this story REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

Dick didn't know what to say. He just wanted his old, demonic brother back. When he looked into Damian's eyes, all he could see were empty blue irises that held no glint of the anger that he was used to. There was no emotion in them at all. What happened to have caused something like this? Who took his little brother and replaced him with this polite copy? Jason and Tim had better hope they didn't have a hand in this...

"Well, you...you've been acting weird lately..." Dick stammered, the tension in the room was making it hard for him to think. "Like...like you're not yourself."

"How so?" Damian asked politely. He didn't raise an eyebrow like he would normally do but at the same time, there was a tension in the way Damian held himself that told Dick the younger boy was stalling.

"You've been acting...well, nice," Dick answered lamely. He knew how stupid that sounded, like one of those childish 'you're nice because you don't yell at me or make me feel bad.' But how could he explain how un-Damian-like Damian was acting; that he hasn't once resorted to brandishing his knives or spitting threats like they were going out of style. He was even polite!

But instead of explaining, Damian just turned and walked away. "Next time, call me when you have something useful to say." He said in a tone that was _almost _normal.

"Wait, Damian! We're not done talking!" Dick called after him but he kept walking.

Dick sighed and trudged back upstairs. Following after Damian was only going to be a waste of time; the younger boy was as good as he was at hiding when he didn't want to be found. At the top of the stairs, he found Jason and Tim wrestling in the middle of the hallway. Dick just rolled his eyes and took a seat at one of the hall chairs; his two younger brothers were too engrossed in their wrestling match that any attempt Dick would make to stop them would only result in bruises.

Fortunately, it didn't take long before Jason spotted him and sat up. "What's wrong, golden boy? Didn't get anything from demon spawn?" he sneered.

"What do you think?" Dick snapped.

Despite his teasing, Jason flinched at Dick's harsh tone, drawing a laugh from Tim.

"Shut up." Jason snarled at Tim.

Tim smothered his grin and asked Dick, "What did Damian say?"

Dick sighed and told them his conversation with Damian.

"So basically," Tim said in a voice that pretty much meant 'how stupid can you get?', "you told him that he just did what we've been telling him to be ever since he got here: be nice."

"Obviously, I didn't think that through." Dick grumbled.

"And that's why you came back with nothing, Capt. Obvious." Jason retorted.

The more the three of them discussed the mystery that was Damian's sudden change of attitude, the more convinced they were that coaxing the truth out of Damian would get them nothing. They resolved to do some investigating instead tomorrow, starting with: Damian's room.

_Damian POV_

_This was getting harder and harder_, Damian thought to himself as he slunk back to his room. _And what would I tell them if...no, when they find out?_

There was no question that his 'family' will find out what he'd been hiding. They were, each of them, a detective in their own right and trained by the best. But the situation was worsening by the day and he knew he should tell someone soon before things got out of hand. If only he could tell without anyone getting hurt.

He silently crept back to room only to see another letter lying on top of his bed. He froze in fear he was not ready for this. Slowly he opened the letter and started to read:

He opened the door to his room and froze at the spot of white lying on top of his bed. It was another letter.

His hand shook as he slowly reached out to open the letter and read:

_Dear Damian,_

_Hope you have made your choice, you only have a week left._

_Love, _

_Your Dearest_

A lump swelled in his throat. It couldn't be that soon!

A/N So so so sorry for the wait! I had this written for a month I just never got the time to update it. Once again i am really sorry but I hope you liked the chapter and I plan to update soon, also I want to know your guess for who you think the letters are from, if it obvious already, so please PM me your guesses! Also I give a huge thanks to my beta reader Bluejay who made this all possible :) Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Bring Young Justice Back

As most of you know Young Justice is being cancelled by Cartoon Network. But they are many things we can do, as fans, to stop this and bring our beloved show back:

1)Petitions:

petitions/carto... & ( petitions/carto...

Please spread them out , every signature counts. Petitions are good, but it's not enough! Try tweeting the network or going to Google and typing in "contact cartoon network" and sending them a personal message! (Actual written letters are nice too) REMEMBER TO BE RESPECTFUL! Disrespect doesn't get you anything except make the network irritated at you. ALSO TRY TO USE YOUR BEST GRAMMAR AND SPELL ALL THE WORDS CORRECTLY! People are more inclined to listen to you if you don't misspell every other word.

2) Merchandise:

Try to buy as much as you can. For example, the DVDs, episodes on iTunes, and most of all the comics. If you can't because of money problems don't worry about it. But the comics are fairly cheap ($3).

3) Boycott:

Try to only watch Young Justice (and Green Latern) on Cartoon network to show it is the only cartoon that gets ratings.

4) Don't let Young Justice die:

Don't let the show be forgotten. The network thinks that after the initial backlash from fans is over, Young Justice will fade into obscurity, but let's show them that this isn't the case. Once again, don't get discouraged! Keep working at it. KEEP YJ ALIVE!

5) Share the message:

Tell you friends about this, spread the word. Here is a video which explains more thoroughly on how to bring Young Justice back.

/OUVFjDkCCt8

(To all my readers I am sorry I haven't been able to update this but after I found out Young Justice has been cancelled I spent most of my time trying to bring it back and such. Also I have been really busy with school so I haven't had much time to write. And then when I found out about Damian's death I become really depressed and lost my inspiration. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop writing I plan on posting a new chapter soon so thank you so much to those who have written reviews and followed/favorited. You were the ones how really kept me writing.)

Thank you all for reading and taking time out of your day to help bring Young Justice back. I know that if we really try we can bring Young Justice back!

-Sue13245


End file.
